Dance through the life
by Princess Of The Lab
Summary: What happens when Tony has to stay at Kates. Kate's secrets from the past are about to come out. My first, be kind. R/R please.
1. Arriving

Dance through the life

I changed the first chapter, when I got beta. Thank you Sweet LIL loz and astronomygirl85.

* * *

Tony DiNozzo Skidded to a stop in front of his desk hopping no one saw him but knowing that could never happen He looked over at Gibbs who didn't look amused.

"You're late!" He yelled Tony cringed he hated it when Gibbs yelled that that it was like some one dragging their nails down a black board.

"Sorry, boss. It won't happen again." Said Tony Placing his things away in his desk all the time wishing some one or something could magically restart the day Gibbs in a off mood was never fun, But when it was at some one, mainly him it was the worst. He looked up to see Kate smirking at him. They both knew that he was in for some grief today and not just from Gibbs.

"So what is your incredible reason this time DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked in a rather bored tone the look on his face told that he was less then impressed with what was happening.

"You won't believe this? My…"

"Maybe I can" Interrupted Gibbs Tony sighed and nodded the things Gibbs believed scared him some time shaking his head he went on with his story.

"My apartment doesn't have any water at all, then when I woke up the central heating had carked it self as well. Thus leaving me in a very cold house with no water and no heat, but that's not the worst thing, the worst thing is that now after all that I have to pay for it to get fixed even thought it wasn't my fault. See last week the landlord wanted to install something. What I wouldn't have a clue but in the process of doing what ever he was doing, cut the water to the apartments on my level and now we

have to pay go get the fixed. This is why I am late I had to let the guy I had called

in." said Tony while he started at Kate with is best 'I'm a wounded puppy love me' face on even though he was ment to be speaking to Gibbs.

"And?" asked Gibbs

"What that's not enough?" Asked Tony shocked

"Ok well I'm out of a home for three days. Is that good enough Gibbs?" Gibbs looked at Tony with a raised eyebrow then motioned for him to sit down, Tony sighed and sat down as Gibbs got up.

"So what are you going to do about Accommodation till then?" Kate asked

"Not really sure, but I'm sure find something" said Tony Looking at her pleadingly. Kate rolled her eyes and went back to what she was doing as did every one else. Seeing there were no new cases they were all stuck doing paper work something none of them liked. Kate was in the middle of typing something when an IM popped up on her screen.

**TonyD:** How is your boyfriend?

**KateT:** You know I don't have one!

**TonyD:** Who are you living with?

When Kate didn't answer him Tony sighed loudly when he still didn't get an answer he threw a paperclip at her.

**KateT:** Alone. Happy now?

**TonyD:** Very. So can I stay at yours? Please.

Kate looked over at him skeptically Tony pouted at her and clasped his hands together as if to beg her to let him stay.

**KateT:** Hm. Let's see... If you don't have someone else you can.

The rest of the day went extremely slowly the only thing to do was paper work, when they all think their boredom couldn't get any worse Gibbs finally sent them home. It was decided that Tony would drive home with Kate. That and it would make it easier for them to get to work the following day.

Once at Kate's place she showed him where to put his things, then told him she would be going to have a shower and if he entered it would be the last thing he would ever do. Tony laughed and nodded he watched as she walked off then headed out to her lounge room and sat down making himself at home. He'd been there for a good half and hour and was about to check on Kate when she walked out in only towel.

"Mmm I likes what I sees" said Tony when he saw her Kate raised and eyebrow then glared at him.

"Get your mind out of the gutter DiNozzo"


	2. I don't know you well him

I'm sorry that it took so long to update. I just got caught up by school. Thank you for beta, astronomygirl85.

* * *

"_Mmm I likes what I sees" said Tony when he saw her Kate raised and eyebrow then glared at him. _

"_Get your mind out of the gutter DiNozzo"_

_That's not something I see everyday_ thought Tony. All he cold remember was her incredible, muscled, tanned legs. _Where did she got them. Defenitly not from her mama. Find out Tony!_

Soon he focused on TV. Kate dryed her hair and put on a comfortable dancing pants and tight shirt with a dancer figure on it. She bought the pants few years ago, when she thought to take dance lessons again. Shirt was from the time when she did gymnastics. Thinking about dancing she remembered that she had her ball, hoop, ribbon, cubs and rope in the wardrobe. And her medals were with them too.

For some reason she kept them. Coming out of dreaming she realised that last time she ate was lunch. Kate walked out of her bedroom to discuss with Tony what they would eat for dinner.

"Tony, do you have any special orders with the dinner?" asked Kate.

Tony looked away from the TV and answered:"Ummm... no. Your choice."  
"Okay, so what about mac and cheese?"offered Kate.

"Sounds great."

"I'll go cook. You can take shower if you want. Towels are in a closet with mirrors. Pick the one you want."

"Thank you. If you need help just call," sayd Tony with a huge grin.

"I woun't."

So they left the livingroom. Kate went to cook dinner and Tony to take shower. He found closet with mirrors easily. There were towels, bed-clothes and extra pillows. He looked at the towels, there were many of them. He assumed that most of them were from trips. Finally he chose the black one. Then he went to guestroom and grabbed his things. Suddenly he realised, that he doesn't know where is bathroom. There were so many doors in Kate's apartment and he didn't remember wich from she went out, when she took shower. Finally he decided to ask from Kate.

"Katie, would you tell me where is bathroom in your cute apartment?"

Kate gave him don't-call-me-Katie look and answered:"Next to the closet where you got your towel." She managed to say this, before she burst out laughing.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing. Go wash yourself."

As Tony left she just kept smiling about what towel he picked. It was her favorite. And very special. As she heared water boil, she put macaroni in it and stared to stir. Soon Tony was out of shower and began to dry himself. He took the towel and saw a writing on it. Now he got why Kate laughed. On the towel was written Kate. He guessed that towel was special to Kate. He got dressed, went to kitchen. Kate had just finished cooking and covered table.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Dinozzo.

"Tell you what?"

"The towel."

"What's wrong with the towel? You picked it."

"Exacly. Why didn't you tell me what's written on it?"

"Would you had pick it anyway if told you?"

"Defenitly."

"Whatever. Come eat."

Both started eating. Suprise to Kate she had made very good mac and cheese. Finally Tony broke the silence:"You are alot different at work."

"What?"

"You know, you're strict and focused and not funny at all. But now I've seen you laugh, really laugh and happy, " expalined Tony.

"Yeah, I'm home. I'm not supposed to be funny at work."

"You're different. I don't know that Kate,"sayd Tony sadly. He continued little bit happier:"maybe we could just ask questions from each other."

"Sounds great. But afther the dinner."

They continued to chat and eat. It didn't took long to them to finish and clean the table. Finally they sat down at the livingroom next to each other.

"You can start," offered Tony.

"Okay, where did you grow up?"

"Katie, you know that."

"Actually, no I don't."

"I grew up in Long Island, New York. I was the only child in family. My mother died when I was teenager. Dad got married several times. He always thought that I was reason he devorced all these marriges." Seemed like he had something more to say but something stopped him.

"Okay. If you don't want to talk about this you don't have to."

"Just ask quoestion." He gave her a smirk.

"Mmm... Favorite sport?"

"Basketball, baseball. C'mon, Katie. Ask something serious."

It was the first question she had in her head.

"How many girlfirends?" she bursted out.

"All or the ones that lasted more than week."

"Both."

"I lost count."

Kate burst out laughing. "I can't believe."

"Scools?"

"I went to Rhode Island Military Academy."

"What's your deal with the Louis XV?"

"My mother was obsessed with him. I had to wear sailor clothes 'til I was 10. Plus the furniture, what was svitched afther mother died. But I still had the bête noires. And the worst part was piano lessons. I hated them so much that I couldn't play it right now."

„Mhmm. So what else do you like? From movies or something."

„My favorite city is Barcelona. And I really like New York. From movies I think I'd chose „Titanic" and „James Bond".

_Tony Dinozzo and „Titanic"! I can't believe it!_

Then she saw the clock wich showed eleven. "Umm. It's late. I should go to bed."

"Yeah, me too."

„Got everything you need?"

„Yes, Katie."

She was too tired to make any comments about Katie. „It you do then just ask. Good night." Kate started to walk out of the lounge room.

„G'Night." And Tony left the room.

* * *

Blue button. Please..


End file.
